


Lover of the Sacrificial Bride

by SugarButterfly432



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bullying, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 15:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarButterfly432/pseuds/SugarButterfly432
Summary: Regular student Tamostu Maki had always had feelings for the beautiful Yui Komori since her first day of school But he could never talk to her out of shyness and the guys that she's always with. But when he meets a spirit that will help him win over his crush, Tamostu will learn more about Yui and the secretes that she hide.





	1. Chapter 1

Cooking for them both was something that he enjoy very much. Tamotsu Maki Love making dinner for him and his mother. Let has been the two of them for a long time now before they took in their dog Karin. Today was the usually day. He made dinner for both him and his mother. He also feed Karin her food. His mom would be back by now from her work. His mother own a flower shop that supported their small family. To Tamotsu, life was perfect.

Hearing barking from outside, Tamostu went to the backdoor to let Karin the family in, "Alright, Karin. I'm coming, girl," He said as he open the door for his beloved dog. The family dog quickly went inside as the door had just open for her. Bending down, Tamostu petted his dog on the head. Smiling at Karin, Tamostu wonder how did he and his mother had ever manage to found as a sweet dog in the first.

"Hey, girl, did you enjoy the sunset?" Tamostu said. He love it when Karin barked back at him as if she was saying yes.

Just then, the front door open, reveling a beautiful woman coming in the house, "Hey, honey. I'm home," It was his mother. She just got back from work. Smiling at the scene before her of her only son and their dog playful together.

"Hey, Mom. How was work today?" Tamostu said as he got up. He was still wearing his casual clothes, school won't start for three hours. So he had time to get ready. Tamostu had short black hair and blue eyes with blue glasses.

"It was good, Tamostu. Although, it was a bit slow," She said. Looking over to the table, she saw the food on it. She smile at her son. Knowing full well that her Tamostu had always made breakfast and dinner for them both, "You made dinner again, honey. That's sweet of you," She said.

"It was nothing, Mom. I always enjoy cooking, you know," He said.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as their husband someday," His mother said teasingly.

"MOM!" Tamostu shouted in embarrassment. His mom sure loved to tease him about that stuff.

"Oh, honey, I'm only teasing you," She said.

"Yeah, I know," Tamostu said. His mom had often said that she wanted grandkids someday.

Both mother and son soon began to eat dinner. The day started out as normal for the two. Tamostu getting up to make breakfast for the two of them, his mother leaving to go to work, him studying for school at night, and finally, making dinner when she comes back before he goes to school.

"Tamostu, your food is wonderful. I'm glad that you took that cooking lessons," His mom said. Eating her son's food had always manage to get her feel at ease with everything going on in the world.

"Well, Mom, to tell the truth, I always watched you cooking since I was a little kid," He said as he took a bite of his fish.

"Honey, I was wondering if you thought about what I said the other night?" His mom said with a worry look on her face. People had often said that he look like her. His black hair and blue eyes were from her. Except, his mother didn't have glasses like he did.

"Mom, I already told you. I like going there. Sure the school only let's its' students go to class at night, but it's so different from the other schools," He said. Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy was a night school of the rich and fame. However, both Tamostu and his mother won't from upper class. He only got there because of a scholarship that only a few manage to get from that school.

His mother look at him for a few second before she finally decide to speak, "I know, baby. But I want you to be at least be comfortable at where you are. I don't want you to think that you need to stay where you're sad because you're trying to give us a better life," She said.

Tamostu nodded at his mother, "I know, Mom," He said.

After dinner, Tamostu change into his school uniform. It was time to go to school now. Walking down stairs, Tamostu went to say bye to his mother and Karin for night. His mother will possible be asleep when he gets back from school.

"See you, Mom," Tamostu said.

"Bye, honey. Have a good night at school. I love you," She said. Although, it did felt weird to say night instead of day.

"Love you, too, Mom!" He said loudly. Walking out of his house, Tamostu already knew that the sun went down a few moments ago. Tamostu wonder what will school be like tonight. Maybe he could be able to talk to her?

* * *

_Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy_

School was the same as usually. Students were joining friends to talk before class started, teachers were preparing for classes. The same as usually. Tamostu did felt a bit out of place. Unlike the other students who were rich, Tamostu was the son of a flower shop owner. Still, some of the students were nice to him. Tamostu also managed to made friends during his first days here.

"Hey, Tamostu," One said.

"How was your day?" Another ask.

Tamostu was happy that he at least made a few friends here. The people here were different from his old schools. Some didn't care about coming to school since they were rich and could inherit their family wealth later in life. Others did care about coming here because school was the only place that get away from their overbearing families. Tamostu was the only student here to come here to get a better life for him and his mother.

When he was about to enter the building, Tamostu heard a girl calling out.

"Look! They're here!" She said. Soon more girls began to line up. Tamostu knew what they wanted to see. Four limousines packed in front of the school building. Tamostu sigh. Knowing full well who they are. "Of course, they're always here." He said.

Many of the female students were waiting to see them. The Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino. The popular boys at school. They were known to be very handsome and very rich. Those guys were treated like princes by everyone. Many of the guys hated for having all the girls to themselves. Tamostu himself wonder what was great about them. Those guys didn't treat people right. How they treated women disgust him.

Stepping out of their limousines, the "Princes" had arrive. There were thirteen of them. Six in the Sakamaki brothers, four in the Mukamis, and two in the Tsukinamis. Kino was the illegitimate brother of the Sakamakis, but he preferred to be alone. They all look like that they came from paintings. They had many fangirls at their feet to be love back by them.

"Now, now, ladies. There is plenty of me to go around here," Kou Mukami said.

"Tch. You're already are getting on my nerves, you bastard," Subaru Sakamaki said, getting annoyed by Kou's fliting.

"Please, try to restrain yourself from causing a fight, Subaru," His older brother Reiji Sakamaki said.

"Honestly. I preferred to be at home right now," Their eldest brother Shu Sakamaki said yeaning.

"You all are eyesores to listen everyday," Carla Tsukinami said who was the oldest of the Tsukinami brothers.

"Brother, why do we keep coming here with them again?" His younger brother Shin Tsukinami said.

"Make way for Yours Truly. I'm the best around here," Ayato Sakamaki said .

"Ayato, you always want to make a scene to get people to notice you," Laito Sakamaki said.

"I'm the only one that is going to be the best one here," Kino said.

"Teddy, everyone is annoying here," Kanato Sakamaki said to his teddy bear that he always carried around with him.

"You rich kids think that you're all that, huh? Well you're not," Yuma Mukami said.

"Yuma, please, don't try to fight them again," Ruki Mukami said.

"Yuma, you could punch me if you want to," Azusa Mukami said.

The thirteen poplar guys here as always. Girls would always swoon over them. But there was one person that Tamostu wanted to see.

"Pancake, get over here," Ayato said. But it sounded like an order. Stepping of Kino's limo, a beautiful girl with soft, blond hair and pink eyes came out. Her name was Yui Komori. She was seventeen years old and was in the second year with Tamostu. They had three of the same classes together.

Tamostu had a crush on Yui since her first day at school. But he had never talk to her before. It was because he was shy around girls who wasn't his mother, and because none of the poplar guys never let any other boy near her. In fact, the few times that a guy tried to talk to her ended with them getting hurt. Yui was never seen with anybody else who weren't them. This actually made many girls at school to be jealous of her.

The school bell rang, it was time for class to start. Tamostu look at Yui for the last time before leaving for class. He blush as she walk pass him like always. She possible didn't that he was alive. But what he doesn't know, is that will change soon enough for the both them


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be bulling in this chapter. If I'm bring unhappy memories, I'm sorry for making uncomfortable.

Tamostu sat at his desk as usual, today was going to be the same. Not that he didn't mind of course. He was one of the four that actually pay attraction in class. The rest only fall asleep. Then again, this school is open during night hours. Still, the school was build for the rich and wealthy. Some of the students even said that the school was thing that they could sleep in.

"Mr. Maki, would you please take these papers to the main office?" The teacher said. The teachers had pretty much gave up trying to teach must of the students, now they pretty much focused on the students who do pay attraction in school.

"Of course, sir," Tamostu said. Taking the papers from his teacher, Tamostu could hear the other students calling him a teacher's pet. But he mainly ignored them.

Walking to the main office wasn't that long. So Tamostu would managed to get back to class before the bell ring. Seeing that the office was up ahead, Tamostu quickly keep up his pace, making sure that he wasn't running in the hallway. But before Tamostu could managed to get in the office, he noticed a blond hair catching his attraction from it. Tamostu could recognized that it was Yui. Seeing that she was with Kanato Sakamaki this time around, Tamostu knew that the purple haired guy managed to have drugged the poor girl out of class to make him something sweet.

"Teddy and I want something sweet to eat, Yui. Could you make something sweet like you always do?" Kanato said sweetly. But Tamostu knew that Kanato Sakamaki was anything but sweet. That guy may look like a little kid, but Kanato was a demon in the body of a beautiful person.

"Kanato, we should get back to class. The teacher won't be happy with us if we missed anything today," Yui said. The way she sounded, it was almost like she was afraid to get in trouble.

Tamostu could tell that Yui wasn't happy whenever she was with those guys. She smile at them, but those guys had always been awful towards her. But right now, Tamostu needed to go to the office. Giving the papers to the people in the office, Tamostu quickly return to his classroom. But he couldn't help but wonder why Kanato always made Yui into making sweets for him. Seriously, eating too many candy will make a person really sick. Tamostu had seen Kanato eating a lot of candy before, he wonder how can a person still be alive after eating that many sugar.

* * *

_Lunch time_

It was lunch time. Which it was a bit weird to call it that. Lunch is usually during the day. But since school hours can make you want something to eat, Tamostu knew that he couldn't call it unnecessary not to have during this time. Besides, he was already hungry right now despite already having dinner awhile ago. During lunch hours, Tamostu would eat by himself or with his friends to hang out with. Today he was having lunch by himself. Not that he didn't mind of course. Most of his friends were having lunch dates with their girlfriends right now.

He wondered what was it like to have a girlfriend. Girls weren't the easiest things for Tamostu to deal with. The only girls that he could relaxed with are his mother and dog. Being around girls makes Tamostu nervous. Girls would usually found him to be a nerd or a dork.

The black haired boy knew that was the was high school is. The good looking guys would always have all the girls coming for them. Leaving guys like Tamostu with no chance with getting girlfriends. However, he didn't came to this school to have a love life, it was to make a better future for his family. Getting a girlfriend could wait. Right now, Tamostu should be focusing on his grades, not on pretty girls.

Speaking of girls, Tamostu turn around to see that Yui was having lunch by herself again. Unlike him, she never had friends to hang out with. Almost must of the girls here had been bulling her because of her seemingly closeness with the popular guys. However, Tamostu was never there to witness them doing it to her. But he knows that because he was bullied as a kid. So he could recognized the signs of a bully victim.

However, Tamostu could see that Yui didn't have her bento box with her. Yui look like she was sad. But she always like sad. Maybe she forget her lunch at home. Deciding that maybe it was time to finally talk to his long time crush, Tamostu went to her table, while praying to God that he'll walk out alive after talking to her.

"Hey," Tamostu said. That was the first thing that he ever had said to her. He had no idea to what else to say to her. Yui was the prettiest girl that he had ever seen before, that wasn't his mother. Talking to her was something that he never thought that could happen. But what if she didn't like him? What if she lie to her boy toys by saying that he was mean to her? So many ifs. Why did he came up to her?

"Hello, Tamostu," Yui said. He just heard her said his name. He always thought that she didn't know that he was even alive.

 _"Oh, my God! She knows my name! Ok, Tamostu, don't mess this up,"_ Tamostu thought to himself. Taking deep breathes, he open his mouth to say something nice about her. But before he could, a voice stop him from saying anything to her.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!"

Tamostu suddenly found himself being sent to the wall. Ignoring the pain on his back, Tamostu look up to see the popular guys look down on him. All thirteen of them didn't look happy at him. They most have seen him talking to Yui. Everyone at school knows that no other guy was allowed to talk to her. Any guy seen speaking to her, they always end up being beating up Ayato, Subaru, Yuma, Shin, or Kino. Tamostu himself was having all of those guys looking at him with anger in their eyes.

"Hey, four eyes. Who said that you could talk to Pancake?" Ayato said, placing his foot on Tamostu's stomach. Ayato was said to be the most possessive of Yui than any other of his brothers and the others.

Yui tried to remove Ayato from hurting Tamostu more, "Ayato, please, stop. You're hurting him," She cried. But she was too small to physically remove Ayato as he was bigger than her. As well that he wasn't human.

Ayato look at her with anger in his eyes, "Pancake, who told you could talk to other guys behind Yours Truly," He said.

"Aww. Did the little girl found someone new to play? Don't won't do," Kino said. He took Yui off from his brother, pulling her away from the scene, "You'll be punished for this later," Kino whispered in her ear so none of the other students could hear him.

Yui's eyes widen as she was taking out of the room by Kino. She tried to say that she was sorry to Tamostu but she was too late as Kino took her somewhere else.

Reiji pulled up his glasses, turning to see the other students were ignoring them, fearing for their own safety, "Mr. Maki, please do not social with Yui Komori. She's in our care, so don't try be so familiar with her," He said with seriousness in his voice.

Tamostu (being on the ground) was scared. Mainly of Reiji Sakamaki who was the president of the student body council. Meaning if Tamostu ends up on Reiji's bad side, the former could be kicked out of this school, as well his planes for a better future for his family will be over before it began.

"If you knew what's good for you, Maki, stay away from that girl. She belongs to us," Subaru said.

"Besides, your mother would be so worry for you if something happens to you," Shin said. From the way Tamostu could see, Shin was looking at him with disgust in his one good eye. Hearing him of threating his mother made him angry. He tried to get up, Ayato's foot was strong.

"Are you trying to get up and defend little Kitty's honor? This isn't a movie, so don't bother fighting for her," Kou said.

The bell ring, making everyone quickly left for their next class. It almost like that they all wanted leave before something happens next.

"Class will start soon. We should be getting back, Shin," Carla said. Both of the Tsukinamis left.

"Please, did not talk to Yui again," Azusa said.

Seeing that he was alone now, Tamostu was worried about what will they do to Yui after school. They always made it clear that she wasn't supposed to talk no other guy other then them. He needed to plan something clever if he wanted to talk to Yui again.


	3. Chapter 3

Yui felt fear, it's the emotion that she had always felt. Ever since that she came to live with the Sakamakis, Yui had always felt fear everyday. That fear soon became stronger as more male demons appeared in her life. They wanted her for her blood. Her blood was the only thing that she was good for. They didn't care for her in generally. They only just use her for their own gain. Yui always try to be kind to them, hoping that they will change if she was nice to them. But they never change. No matter what Yui tried, they kept abusing her and her body.

She wondered if it was still worth it to kind to them now. But Yui knew that her life will be in danger if she step out of line. She knows what they were capable of. Even if she stop caring about living, the boys won't kill her. They will make sure that she stays alive. Yui tried to make her life a little bit better by reminding herself that her father will come back for her. He has to. Her father was a kind man. He will never leave her to live with such horrible people.

Right now, she's being punished. When Tamostu Maki when up to her and talk, Yui felt that her heart was being lifted from the ground. No other boy was willingly to talk to her since she had a seemingly close "relationship" with the demons. When boys did talk to her, it was mostly because that she had a pretty face, and that was just about it. Of course, those boys would always get beat up by Ayato, Subaru, Yuma, Shin, and Kino for talking to her.

Tamostu talking to her was wonderful. He spoke to her like she was a normal person. Although, Tamostu had only said hey to her. It was still better than anything else that she had had in these months.

Currently, Yui was in Kino's dungeon after he took her away from the scene. A few days ago, Kino took her from his brothers and made her live with him. To Yui, this actually happens a lot. The Sakamaki, Mukami, and Tsukinami brothers all had often take her from one group to the next. Neither of them had actually asked her how she felt. If they did, they would have let her go by now.

Now Kino was another player to always take for himself. Yui prayed to God that Kino was nice. But deep down, she knew that wasn't the case. As soon as she came into Kino's care, he began to abused her like the others.

When Yui accidentally spilled his guava juice on his phone, which were two of his favorite things, Kino harshly sucked her blood very painfully. He reminded her that he only needed her for his own gain. Kino even decided of her punishment was for her meals being taken away. She wasn't allowed to eat until he said so.

Today, Yui worried that Kino will keep her from eating anything longer now. She hasn't eaten for a day now. Surely Kino wouldn't let her starved. She needed food so her blood will be good. Her blood was the only thing that was keeping her alive right now.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the outside opened. Yui went to see who it was. Much to her surprise and relief, it was Yuri who the loyal servant and childhood friend of Kino. Yuri was the only demon that kind towards her. At least, as kind could get from demons. Although, Yui was wondering what was Yuri doing down here. He wouldn't never disobey Kino without a reason to. Was Yuri giving her food? She secretly hope that was the case.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kino had told me to let you out. His brothers and the others are here as well, Miss Yui. None of them look happy I'm afraid," Yuri said.

Yui's eyes widen with fear. When they're angry, those boys become scary. Now all of them are angry at her for breaking that one rule. She wasn't allowed to talk to another man who wasn't them. Yui shook as the thought of all thirteen of them being angry at her was something that she always hope wouldn't came. But to be honest, she was actually more worried for Tamostu. Fearing that he got hurt because of her. She knows that it was her fault for letting him talk to her instead of getting up and leaving him.

"Come along. They're all waiting for you in the living room, Miss Yui," Yuri said, unlocking and opening her cell. Yui step out of. Taking deep breathes, she went to the stairs and to the hallway to where the living room was at.

Seeing the door to the living room, Yui stopped for a second. Despite knowing that she was going to make them wait, Yui feared what will they do to her. Many things was going in her head. Like them stripping her clothes from her body to make her see the scars that she has to remind her that she belongs to them. They might even forced her to watched them kill Tamostu. Shaking her head, Yui open the door to see that the boys were waiting for her. None of them look happy.

Ayato quickly slammed her into the wall while he caged her between his body and the wall, "Pancake, who the hell told you could talk to other man? You belong to Yours Truly," He said. His green eyes clearly had jealously in them.

Carla also look like that he was ready to kill someone. The First Blood King was just possessive of her as his brother and the others, "You should feel honor that I, the First Blood Kind, had gracefully gifted you my with present. But you decided that a mere human was more greater than me!" He shouted. To Carla, Yui talking to someone that blow him had angered him. Why should she be talking to someone else while she had him to adored? She was being ungrateful.

"Yui, do you not like us anymore? Because if you do, I'll make sure that you never say anything else ever again. Right, Teddy?" Kanato said to his teddy bear.

Kou use his right eye to see if Yui had anything for that loser Tamostu, "Hey, little kitten, what is that guy to you anyway?" He said.

Yui tried to think of a way to say something about Tamostu without making things worst than it already is, "Tamostu is just a classmate," She hope that was enough. She didn't want the kind boy to hurt because of her.

Kou looked at her for a minute, "Okay. If you say so. Then I hope that you don't mind that we'll kill him for talking to you, kitten?" He said with a sadistic smile on his handsome face. Knowing that will a get reaction from her.

"No! Please, don't hurt him! Tamostu didn't do anything wrong! Just punish me instead!" Yui begged. Tamostu didn't do anything wrong. The ony crime that he did was talking to her.

Shu who look like that he didn't care, was actually listening, "You did this yourself when you decided to let him talk to you. So just deal with it. You already have us, so why go after another guy anyway?" But deep down, Shu was angry as well. The human girl that he found annoying was talking to another that wasn't him had made wanted to kill said guy. She always did this to him.

"Little Bitch, aren't we enough already? Don't tell me that you want more men to satisfied your needs? Now that won't do?" Laito said. Normally, he wouldn't mind sharing a girl with someone, but he had found himself not wanting to share Yui with anyone, not even his brothers. Seeing her with another man had made him actually jealous for the first time in years.

Shin was having a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to make the girl his already so no other man take her away from him, "If you agreed to never talk to him again, we will spare him?" He said. Although, Shin did wanted to kill Maki right now, he wanted to hear Yui agreed to not speak to Maki ever again.

Reiji pushed his glasses up, "And if you followed our deal, Tamostu won't get expelled from school either," He said. But Reiji wanted to Tamostu's life a living hell for talking that belong to him Reiji Sakamaki.

"You would also be allowed to eat again if you don't talk to this guy again?" Kino said. To him, a weak human taking something that he worked ao hard on getting was an insult to him.

"And if you don't? We'll make sure that you won't see that geek again," Yuma said, cracking his knuckles. That dork didn't look strong to take Yuma down.

Azusa gently placed his hand on Yui's cheek. Azusa was more kinder to her than the others. But he still abuse her, "Yui, please don't leave us for that guy." He said. He wanted to her in his room forever so she won't leave him like his "friends" to him once.

Subaru wanted to punch the wall but Kino said that his walls cost more that he his clothes, "If you don't want him to die, then don't think of him at all," He said. Right now, if that Maki guy was here, Subaru would no doubt kill him for talking what's his.

"Livestock, if that ever happens again? We not only kill him, but his mother as well. Understand? We're your masters, so be a good pet and be grateful that we're sparing him," Ruki said. He actually did wanted to kill Tamostu for speaking to her, his Eve.

Yui knew that they were being light right now. She wanted to cry but that will showed them that she was getting weaker, she had to remind strong, "Yes, I understand. I won't talk to Tamostu ever again," She said. This was the only way that she could keep Tamostu safe from them. She hope that Tamostu will forget about her real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This girl is back! Let's talk about Yui. She's cute and sweet. It's awful that she unfairly gets hate because she can't physically fight back against those guys when they're demons. Seriously, there's a lot of DL fanfics with really bad ocs who's authors think are better than Yui. I love Yui. She's mentally strong, which is more important in my opinion.

Tamostu had wondered where did they took Yui to. After lunch, all thirteen boys had left school for the rest of the night. To Tamostu it was strange, mostly because of Reiji, Ruki, and Carla all cared about having prefect attendances in their school records. But for those three leaving the campus with their brothers was out of character. However, Yui also left with them as well. But Tamostu couldn't hope but be worried about her. Even if he didn't know that much about Yui, he was still a good person who cared about the well beings of other people.

It would have seem that the lunch fiasco had gotten all over school because of everyone was looking at him with mixed looks. Some look at him with applaud. Others look at him with pity. It did made him feel anxiety to have that many students to look at him. But right now, school was almost over for the night. He was having his last class before he could go home. He could hear the other students talking about what happen during lunch today. Or yesterday since it was almost midnight.

Did you hear what happen in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. Maki talked to Komori."

"That was kind of bold, man."

"I know, right?"

"No other guy is allowed to talk or even look at her."

Tamostu had just heard two guys talking about the event. He wondered if he'll hear more about this during his last class.

"Yui Komori is so luckily that the most good looking boys in school all want her."

"Totally. She's has no idea that she's has it good."

Rolling his eyes to hear such things from those girls again. Again, don't they care what's under the skin?

Sitting at his desk, Tamostu pulled out his homework that he did this early morning. The teacher had just came in and told all the students in the classroom to pull out their homework. Unsurprisingly, no one did their work but Tamostu. The teacher look like that he wanted to quit his job. With these kind of students, Tamostu didn't blame his teacher for wanting to resigned.

Most of the students in school didn't care about their schoolwork because they felt that they didn't need to study to get in life. Their families will get them what they want. Some rich kids were like that.

Paying to attraction to the lesson, Tamostu had cut off Yui from his mind. Despite being worrying about her, he had to remain focused on his studies. But Tamostu couldn't help but be scared for her. The thought of her of being hurt because of him was eating him up.

"Please, turn to page 14. That will be a test in 2 weeks. So be ready when it happens," The teacher said. He look like that he had enough of teenagers.

Soon, class was over. But there were still some students in the school building who were supposed to clean their school. Tamostu was one of them. Despite being tired, Tamostu knew that he must clean his school. However, it was strange to him because tomorrow was the day that he was actually cleaning. But when he heard that it was because Reiji Sakamaki had change his schedule to today. Tamostu had no doubt this was Reiji's way of revenge for talking to Yui. Although, to be honest, Tamostu had thought that he was going to get a worst punishment than this.

"Guess Reiji is being light on me," Tamostu said to himself. He feared that he was going to get kicked out of the school.

As he was finishing his cleaning, Tamostu had found a group of three guys in front of him. He kind of was wondering what did they want from him. But one of them had surprised him by putting his arm around him with a grin on his face.

"Hey, man, that was pretty awesome back there," The guy said.

"Um... thanks. I guess," Tamostu said confusing.

"Yeah. You're all in one pieces and you're still at this school," The second guy said.

"Are you guys talking about what happen at lunch?" Tamostu asked.

"Of course, dude! Everyone is talking about it!" The third one said.

This was getting strange. Sure he talked to Yui Komori who was known among the students as "The Mysterious Girl" or "The Pale Ghost". The former because of she just appeared out of nowhere with the Sakamaki brothers, and the latter because of her extremely pale skin.

But those titles had made Tamostu drew to Yui because the strange aura that surrounded around her. He just couldn't help himself, but he did wanted to know more about her.

These three guys were telling him that he was cool and that he managed to came out alive.

"Then you tried to get up even when Ayato had his foot on you," The first one said.

"You sure got some balls. Even after what Shin said about your mom," The second said.

"Tamostu, you're awesome, man!" The third said.

Tamostu look at the three guys that were admiring him. But he knew that it wasn't going to least long. Next time, everything will go back to the way it was. But he preferred to be that way.

Soon Tamostu had exited out of the school building. It was a long way to go home. People were still out despite being so late at night. Hopefully, his mom won't be up right now. He had sent her a text to let her know that he was staying after school to clean the building, saying that his schedule had change at the last minuet.

But unknown to Tamostu Maki, his life will change. Whatever he likes or not. Something, or someone will come into his life that show him that everything that he knows is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the chapter. I'm writing this story because there's almost no fanfic of Yui falling in love with an oc. To me, she deserve more than these guys. Come on, Reject, make a male character that's actually nice to Yui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update but I took a break from writing fanfic for awhile now. But I'm back now for another chapter.

Tamostu had just got off the bus that worked on late hours. It amazed him that there were buses that still worked during this hours. It was 1:13 in the morning. His mom was most likely asleep.

Walking down the street at this time was kind of creepy. Sure the street lights were on but Tamostu could still feel a little spooked. Things can happen at night. Many people were still out. School could have been great but those guys really had be the ones that ruined it. Some could agued that he should haven't talk to Yui Komori since that girl was off limits to other guys. Tamostu won't agree, Yui has a right of who she can or can't talk to.

Tamostu was lost in his thoughts. Today he actually talked to his crush. Yui speaking to him was something that he never would happen. He always thought that when they graduate from high school, Tamostu would talk to her only for a few minutes. Given her relationship with those guys, Yui was going to be with one of them. Ayato seems to be the closest one to her. Tamostu had actually believed that Yui and Ayato might become a couple later. If that did happen, Tamostu would be respectful towards their relationship and move on. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy with seeing those two together.

Yui didn't seemed like that she enjoy being with Ayato alone. Matter of fact, she didn't enjoy being with any of them. Yui always look like that she wanted to get away from them. Tamostu saw that whenever she was alone, she was a little relax. But when Yui was with any of them, she looked scared. According to some of the students, Yui isn't allowed to join any of the school's clubs.

The young man was confused by this. Not allowed to be in the school's clubs. That was a bit weird to him. Who doesn't a student to join a school without a good reason? Even though he never talked to her till today, Tamostu could see that Yui wasn't a troublemaker. She seemed like she couldn't harm a fly.

When he asked one of his friends, they say it was because Reiji Sakamaki that forbidden her from joining any of clubs. Saying that Yui can't join do to some health issues. Thinking about it now, Tamostu did often heard that Yui had often faint a lot. So he began to believe that was the reason.

"Man, if Mom's not asleep, then she'll definitely be worried about me if I'm not home by now," Tamostu said to himself. One can say that he was kind strange to talk to himself. But when you're alone in the streets at night, it was better than the silence of the dark.

As Tamostu continued to walk to his house, he heard a crash, coming from his right. Alarmed by the sudden noise, Tamostu ran to see what had had happen. He was the only one here right. If someone was hurt, he'll have to help.

When he got there, he saw a white van. It crushed into a stop sign. Worried about the diver, Tamostu quickly ran to checked up on them. Through the window, Tamostu saw man that appeared to be in his late forties. The man was still breathing, so he was just out cold. His arm was bleeding. Tamostu quickly took his phone to call for help. It to his shock and horror, there was no serves in it.

"What the hell?! Hey! Someone help! There's a man that needs medic attraction!" Tamostu shouted out loud. Hoping that someone will hear him. His phone not having serves was strange because Tamostu had come here a few times without any problems on his phone. This was strange.

"Is there anyone out there! Can anyone help!" Tamostu shouted again. And again no one seemed to be coming this way.

Thinking quickly, Tamostu took off his school jacket and put it on the man's arm to stop the bleeding. He prayed to God that someone will come and help.

Suddenly, Tamostu heard another noise. It was coming from the back of the van. Tamostu, despite not wanting to leave the man alone, went to check on the sound. Worried that someone else was in danger.

Opening the doors, Tamostu saw that there was nothing there. It was just a pile of rope, a fire extinguisher and a trunk. Thinking that he was hearing thinks because of what was going on, the blue eyed young man was about to go back and help the older man when he heard the noise again. This time coming from the trunk. It sounded like someone was kicking something. The trunk itself was big. Big enough to fit a person in there. In fact, Tamostu had began to wonder if there was someone in the trunk.

"Okay, a white van driving in the middle of the night and there's a large trunk in the back that's making sounds like someone is kicking," Tamostu said to himself. This was getting weirder.

The sound in the trunk had finally stop, but then another kick sound was heard again. But this was much louder with a strong force, the trunk was open with a golden light coming from it. Tamostu covered his eyes since the light was too bright for him to see.

A silhouette soon rise from the trunk. The light also died down a little. Tamostu could now see the silhouette. He saw a beautiful girl who was about to fall on the floor of the van. Lucky, he caught her before she did.

The girl had long, straight, black hair and fair skin. She was slender and tall. She was wearing a simple white dress with choker that had a red heart on it. She was also barefooted. However, the girl also had handcuffs and her mouth was taped. She appeared be asleep as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tamostu asked as he gently shake the girl.

Carefully, the young man tried to removed the tape on her mouth without causing her pain. When he managed to do so, he tried to removed the handcuffs as well. But before he had a chance to do it, the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot stopped Tamostu from doing so. Turning around, Tamostu saw the driver had woken up with a gun in his hand.

"It will be a smart idea to run and forget what you saw, boy. I don't want to kill an innocent child who showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time," The man said. His arm was still bleeding.

Tamostu felt his heart beating fast. This day has just became his official worst day ever. He could handle getting bullied, but being threated to be killed, he can't imagined his life getting cut short.

Breathing hard, Tamostu tried to stay calm. Easier said then done when there's a man holding a gun and threated to kill you with it if you didn't listen to him, "Umm? Sir, can we just talk it out civilly?" Tamostu said nervously.

He knows that it sounded stupid to try reason with someone that is threating your life, but he's also just a high school kid with nothing to protect him. Seeing the girl who was still unconscious, Tamostu now knew that this man is definitely a human trafficker.

"You're some kind of kidnapper, right? You were about to do something awful to this girl, weren't you?" Tamostu said as he backed away a little.

Surprisingly, the man shook his head as if he was telling Tamostu that he was getting the wrong idea, "No, young man. I'm simply doing a holy thing by killing this creature. This thing may seem to look like an innocence girl, but this is a demon from Hell. Her and her kind are ruining our beautiful world that was given to us by the Lord. They must be wiped out in order for us, the children of God, to have peace," The man said.

The man was totally insane. The way he said those things was crazy. Tamostu may be a believer of God, but he won't kill anyone.

"Young man, leave while you can. My superiors won't be so kind if they knew that an innocent had discovered the truth of their kind. Forget that you ever saw her. Live a peaceful life with your loved ones. Never tell a soul what has happen this night," The man said.

A small part of Tamostu wanted to listen to this man. Afraid what will happen if he didn't listen. Was there a secret society going in the world? He was scared what they will do if they found out about him. Will they try to kill him and his family? But looking at the girl, Tamostu couldn't abounded her to an awful fate that was waiting for her. Besides, she didn't look like a demon. Tamostu soon made his choice.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I won't stand by and let a girl be harmed by crazy people," Tamostu said. His hands were shaking. He was scared what will happen now.

The man sigh, shaking his head as if he was disappointed by the younger man's decision, "Then I'm afraid, child, I can't allow you live," He said.

Pointing his gun at Tamostu, the latter was getting ready to face death. But to be honest, the black haired boy was scared beyond anything. He was going to die right here and then. His poor mother will have no idea that her son was murdered for trying to save a girl. If he was lucky, security cameras will caught this and the man will be brought to justice.

While Tamostu was saying his prays, the girl had finally woken up. Her red were open wide. They wondered to the man that holding her captive. They were filled with anger and hatred. They soon went to see a younger man with black hair, blue eyes, and a pair of blue glasses. Neither of the men were aware that she was now awake. Seeing that the older man was about to shoot the younger man who didn't seem to be with former, the girl grabbed the fire extinguisher quicker and throw it at the man hard.

The man was thrown back as he landed on his injured arm, which caused him to cry in pain. Tamostu was shocked and relief to the girl had waked up. It seemed the man had missed the black haired boy as well. The girl grabbed his hand as she tried to lead Tamostu away.

"Well, come on! Do you want to live?!" The girl shouted as she began to run with Tamostu behind her.

"Yes! I want to live!" Tamostu shouted. He followed her. Taking his schoolbag, the black haired boy was running for his life. Completely forgetting his school jacket.

The man saw that both teenagers had escaped him. He tried to grabbed his gun but his arm was getting worst. The pain won't go away.

As Tamostu and the mysterious girl were running, the girl stopped and looked at Tamostu. She wasn't sure if she should trust him. But right now, she didn't have any other choice.

"Hey, would you take this chocker off of me. I hate it. It's blocking my powers," She said.

"Umm... sure," Tamostu said. As he did what he was asked, the young man took off the choker of. But then the last sentence had caught him off guard.

"What? Powers?" Tamostu asked.

Soon the girl had butterfly wings on her back. They were big and red. She fluttered them a bit before she turned to see Tamostu who looked like he was losing his mind right now.

"I'm Koemi Yoshida. What's yours, human?" Koemi said.

And with that, Tamostu fainted from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is done, my readers. Tell how am I doing with Tamostu's character so far. Is he a good character or a Gary Stu? Also, how's the plot doing for you all. Again, sorry for the late update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back to make another chapter! So sorry that I haven't update in awhile. But I'm back now. Thank you all so much for your patience. Let's get started in this chapter.

Tamostu felt his head was spinning. That was the craziest dream that he had ever had. He was nearly killed by some psycho who told him that there are demons the world that they live in. Groaning, Tamostu held his head in his hand as he tried to make sense of that dream. Dreaming that he was almost killed for trying to help a girl from getting kidnapped was something he never want to dream again.

"I should stop having snacks so late at night," Tamostu said to himself.

However, when Tamostu saw that he wasn't at his house but at the park, he was starting to get confused. He slept under a tree. Having no idea what time it was, he checked his phone. Seeing that it was 7:15 am, Tamostu immediately got up. Checking to see that all his stuff was still there, he quickly ran to his neighborhood.

No doubtingly, his mother was worried sick. She had probably had just got up and saw that her son wasn't in his room. Tamostu didn't want his mother to go to the police and say that he was missing.

 _"Mom is definitely going to kill me if she sees me walking through the front door,"_ Tamostu thought as he ran past a few people.

Seeing that he was now in his neighborhood, Tamostu slowed down. Catching his breath, the black haired boy was walking this time. Hopefully, his mother was still asleep. She won't leave work for another three hours. Maybe she was won't known that her son wasn't home last night.

Who was he kidding, his mother will know that he wasn't home last night. She would no doubt ask why didn't he came home last night. Tamostu would have to tell her the truth. That he rescued a girl from getting kidnapped by a nut job and almost killed for it. Also, the girl had happens to be some of kind of demon. He even sounded crazy when thought about it. His mom sure won't believe his story. He might as well say that he took a shortcut through the park and fell asleep under a tree when wanted to see the stars late at night.

 _"That will be lying to Mom,"_ Tamostu thought again.

Seeing that his house was in front of him, Tamostu took a deep breath and walked in. Seeing that no one was awake, the young man quietly closed the door. Karin must be asleep as well. The family dog would be barking to alert the family of two to let them know that someone was on the property.

"Nice house you have," A voice said. One that was familiar.

Tamostu turned around and saw that it was that girl he saved. It wasn't a dream after all. Her butterfly wings were beautiful and big. She was sitting on the couch. She looked like she enjoying herself.

"What are you? And how did you get in my house?" Tamostu asked. He had no idea what can this girl do. She said that the chocker that was on her was blocking her powers.

"I'm a spirit if you happen to know. Although, I'm also consider a demon as well. As for how I got in your house, I have my ways," She said, crossing her arms while closing her eyes.

Hearing that she was indeed a demon of sorts, Tamostu slowly stepped back a bit. Not knowing how to handle this kind of situation. He had no idea if she had malicious intentions towards him or his family. Seeing the cross that was on the wall, Tamostu quickly went to it and took it off the wall. He held up his cross in front of the girl, waiting for her to be destroy by it.

"What exactly are you doing?" The spirit girl asked confusingly. She wasn't at all harmed by the cross. Tamostu was confused. Won't demons supposed to be hurt by crosses and holy water like the legends go by. Don't tell him that everything he knows how to stop demons were lies. He hoped that didn't mean that they're unstoppable. Everything has its' weakness.

"Dud, don't tell that you actually believe in all of that crap that humans made up about us?" The girl asked while she laughed.

"You... you actually thought that little cross was going to work on me," She said as she continued to laugh.

Somehow, Tamostu was feeling embarrassed since the spirit was still a girl. A really cute one at that. But she was still a demon. So he can't let her beauty get to him. Suddenly, the young black haired boy remembered her name. Koemi Yoshida was her name if that was correct.

"Your name is Koemi Yoshida, right?" Tamostu asked.

The black haired girl, now known as Koemi, looked at him for a moment.

"Yup, that's my name. Don't wear it out," Koemi said.

"I never got yours," She said.

Tamostu remembered what happened. After seeing her true form, he simply fainted from everything that he witness. Getting threated and seeing a demon was probably too much for someone to handle in one night.

Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, Tamostu blushed since Koemi was most likely the one that placed him under that tree in the park, "It's Tamostu Maki. Thanks for taking care of me when I was out," He said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, you're not that heavy for a guy. So no problem," Koemi said.

"Tamostu, honey? Are you home?" Mrs. Maki said upstairs. Tamostu froze as his mother had just gotten up. He had no idea of how he could explain why there was butterfly girl in their house. Especially when said butterfly girl was a demon. "

Yeah, Mom! I'm downstairs!" He shouted. However, he had no idea why would he said that. His mom definitely come down and see him.

He quickly turned to Koemi and grabbed her hand while blushing, "You have to leave," Tamostu said. He lead her to the back door.

However, Koemi was offended by this and pulled her hand back, "Why? I was just here to thank you for helping me and you're trying to kick me out," She said.

"It's not like that. My mom would have a heart attack if she sees you," Tamostu said.

"And why would your mom have a heart attack if she sees me?" She said.

"Well, because you have wings and you're a demon," Tamostu said. He didn't want to sound mean but his mother would be scared of the demon girl that in her house and near her son.

Koemi sighed, seemingly got the message, "Fine. But I'm coming back later," She said.

With that, she disappeared it was nothing. Tamostu couldn't help but wondered what she meant about coming back later.

"Tamostu, baby, where have you been? Did the cleaning took that long? I was about to call your school when I somehow fell asleep," Mrs. Maki said worrying.

Tamostu didn't know what to say to her. He could explain to his sweet mother about last night.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Mom," Tamostu said.

His mother took a breath for moment, "I'm just glad that you're home now, sweetheart," She said. However, she noticed that something was missing on him.

"Tamostu, what happen to your jacket?" She said.

Remembering that he forgot it at the van, Tamostu mentally slapped himself for losing it. He only has two school jackets. They were expensive.

"I accidently lost it, Mom. I'm so sorry," Tamostu said.

"Oh, honey," His mother said.

Karin then barked happily when she saw Tamostu was finally home. The young smiled and bent down to pet her on her head.

"Good morning, Karin. Did you miss me, girl?" He said.

Mrs. Maki smiled. She loved moments like this in her home. Her Tamostu playing with their beloved dog.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep, honey? You must had had a long night," She said.

Yawning, Tamostu couldn't help but agreed with his mother, "Okay, Mom. See you later," He said, going to his room.

The bright sun was shinning on the beloved home of the Maki family. The family was made with love and happiness. A smell but a beautiful family of a loving mother, a hardworking son, and loyal pet dog. Soon another addiction will joined them. Even if they won't from this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this. Also, give me some ideas for future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Back to make another chapter that you all grew to love and enjoy. I'm so sorry for making you all wait for this chapter but I'm here to write this fanfic. Thank you all for the love and support that you guys have been giving to me. Let's get ready to this chapter.

It was late morning and with his mother out to work, Tamostu was heading to the mall to hang with his friends before school starts that night. It was sunny and beautiful today.

"Guess that's one of the good things about going to school at night," Tamostu said to himself as he was near the mall.

While he was near the mall, Tamostu thought back to Koemi Yoshida, the spirit demon girl that just entered his life. Everything felt so rushed to him. A demon had just became part of his life and now she's coming back later that day. This was so weird. Especially since she was behaving like an actually teenage girl instead of some evil entity that could harm him or possess him.

Once he was outside of the mall, Tamostu checked his phone to see the time. He was right on time. One of his friends had just texted him, saying that they're all meeting for him outside of the video game store.

Tamostu smile since his friends love playing video games despite him not being good at it. However, they did try to teach him a few tricks on how to play. The whole group would get together at one their houses to play games. Tamostu's was always the one that they go to the most because the others actually enjoy the small home that he lived despite his friends were very rich with bigger houses with many rooms.

Once he was inside, Tamostu walked to where the video game store was at. It was on the first near the food court. Meaning that he and his friends will eat something. The mall was very big with many people shopping today.

"Oh, my God! They already have the new poster of Kou Mukami!" A girl shouted.

This caused many more girls to go direction to where the girl shouted. Tamostu saw them running his way. He quickly moved aside and watched as the stampede of teenage girls ran inside of a store. On the glass window of the store, the black haired boy saw a poster of Kou Mukami on it.

The poster was Kou having most of his shirt unbutton. Tamostu merely shook his head as he walked away from the store.

 _"Kou's really famous alright,"_ Tamostu thought to himself as he was finally at the game store.

His three friends were just outside of the store waiting for him to come like they planned. Once they saw Tamostu coming their way, they waved at him as he was now here.

"Tamostu, you're finally here, dude," One with blue hair and grey eyes said. His name was Kai.

"I almost thought that you won't show up on time," Another with green and matching eyes said. His name was Akira.

"By the way, we heard what happen last night. Are you alright, man?" The last one with brown hair and golden eyes said. His name Touya.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Touya," Tamostu said, not wanting to have his friend worried about him.

All four of them went inside of the store. There was nothing new that they have. Pretty much everything had the same games. Although, Kai did suggested to try some different genres this time since they always play the same ones anyway.

"How about a horror one? We never try these before, guys," Kai said, handing one horror video game.

"Dude, you know how I easily get nightmares from watching anything scary," Touya said.

"How about this one, guys? I heard from my sister that this is a really good one," Akira said as he showed a game that had a bunny and a panda on the cover. Something which younger gamers would love to play.

"Dude, Akira, this game is for preschoolers. And didn't your sister just started preschool this year?" Kai said.

While the three were auguring on which game they should get, Tamostu was looking at a game that was both horror and romance. The cover had a guy and a girl on it with thirteen dark silhouettes. The summary explained that the game was about a guy moving into a new town after the death of his mother. As he gets settled, he meets a very beautiful young girl who lives in the manor on the hill that overlooks the town. However, she's extremely shy and nervous around him.

However, this is due to the fact that many of the townspeople had shunned her for being unmarried and living with thirteen young men at the manor. But the guy doesn't care as he falls in love with her and wants to marry her. But he discovers that the girl that he's in love with is forbidden to marry someone else who aren't the thirteen men that she lives with. The guy soon discovers more about the manor which has more secrets.

"Hey, Tamostu, what do got there?" Touya asked as he looked at the game that his friend was holding.

Tamostu was pulled out of his thoughts when Touya talked to him. Since Touya hated anything scary, the black haired boy decided to put the game back.

"Nothing, Touya. I was just looking at it," Tamostu said as he placed the game on its sport.

"Hey, let me see it," Kai said. Picking the game from the shelf, the bluenette read what it was about.

"Guys, this looks really good. How about this one?" Kai said, showing the game that Tamostu was looking at.

"Dude, I told you nothing scary!" Touya said angrily.

"Come on, Touya, there's a cute girl in," Kai said, showing the girl to Touya.

"Fine, but I'm not playing with you guys," Touya said as he walked out of the store with Tamostu following him while Kai and Akira were buying the game.

"Touya, wait I'm sorry. I didn't know that Kai was going to buy that game," Tamostu said as he ran after his friend.

Touya stopped and looked at his friend. He knows that Tamostu didn't meant it, Kai could be so immature sometimes.

"It's fine, Tamostu. Kai could be such an ass at times," Touya said.

After Kai and Akira joined up with them, the four friends went to the food court and grabbed something to eat. They got bungers, fries, and cold drinks. They all talked about what they were going to do this weekend.

"Hey, Tamostu, why did you decided to talked to Yui Komori? You know that girl is off limits to other guys, dude," Touya said worrying.

The blacked haired boy blushed when his friend mentioned his crush. It looks like that his friends are worried about his safety, much to his embarrassment. However, his friends did know about his feelings on the blonde haired girl since she arrived at the school.

"Well, I saw that she didn't have her lunch with her and she did look really sad all by herself, so I decided to talk to her," Tamostu said. He looked at his friends who all were showing concern on their faces.

"And you still like her even with those fake rumors about her?" Akira asked.

A couple of days ago, rumors began to spread about Yui going around and sleeping with the Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino. Poor Yui had been avoided by almost everyone at school because of that. The rumors were made by some jealous girls who were fans of the popular boys and were made at Yui for having the boys' attentions than any other girl in the school.

"Who cares about rumors made by some jealous girls? Yui's just a lonely girl that the other kids make fun of," Tamostu said.

"Dude, we get it. You want to go out with her, but those guys have power and money. They could make you disappear without a trace, Tam," Kai said. Despite being very immature at times, Kai still cared about his friends. A blush appeared on his face.

Dating Yui Komori was something that he never thinks about. There was no way in millions of years she would ever go out with him. She was too pretty while he was a bit plain looking.

"I like her but there's no way that she'll like me that way. I was just hoping to have a conversation with her and get to know her a little bit better, guys," Tamostu said as his face became redder.

When Touya was about to say something, another voice was heard. But only Tamostu could hear it.

"So you want to want over your crush, huh?" A familiar female voice said.

Suddenly, everything around Tamostu seemed to have stopped. Everyone at the mall were frozen. Even Kai, Akira, and Touya stopped moving. Tamostu was shocked to see his friends frozen in place. Looking at everyone around him, it was like time had stopped.

"So you want to get the girl of your dreams, right, Tamostu?" Koemi said as she appeared behind the black haired boy.

Tamostu yelped since she just appeared out of nowhere. Koemi did say that she was coming back but he didn't think that she'll be back this soon already. He wondered if she was following since he was going to the mall.

"So tell me about this Yui Komori, Tamostu," Koemi said as she sat down on a chair, eating Touya's food and drink.

"Well... umm..." Tamostu had no idea to tell this girl. He might come out as creepy since he literal knows nothing about Yui.

"She has blonde hair and pink eyes," Tamostu said. Man, he sure did felt embarrassed that he didn't know what else to tell Koemi on Yui.

"She also lives with a couple of guys, but she's not related to any of them," He said.

"And that's it? You literal nothing about this girl other then those things you told me about her?" Koemi asked confusingly.

"Well, she mostly keep to herself. But those guys never let her social with almost anyone. I was planning on how to talk to without those guys noticing us," Tamostu said. Despite what those guys told him," Tamostu still wanted to help Yui. Given how the guys always acted towards her, the black haired boy felt something was wrong but he couldn't do anything to help Yui without any proof they're hurting her.

"So you want to go out with girl you know nothing about? Fine, I'll help you with your love life," Koemi said.

"Wait, what?" Tamostu asked.

However, next thing he knew was Koemi passing her lips on his. His mind exploded. Tamostu felt his body was decaying. He was having his kiss! And with a demon no less. He felt he was going to Hell for this. Kissing a demon was definitely a sin. The young boy was screaming on the inside. What was happing to him?

But there was something else that he also noticed, a few chains appeared around him and Koemi. The chains soon locked together. The chains began to glow into a golden bright light, He could also hear Koemi's voice in his head as well.

 _"If you wish to win this girl's feelings, then why don't we make a contact together?"_ Koemi asked while she was still kissing him.

The black haired boy didn't know what was going on. Koemi said something about a contact, as if she was willingly going to make a pack with him of winning Yui's feelings.

But without thinking, _"Okay, I agree,"_ He thought, hoping that Koemi would hear him. It would seem like she did.

 _"Then our contact is now sealed. I'll help you win your crush,"_ Koemi said as she finally ended the kiss. She could see that Tamostu was all red.

"Man, don't tell me that was your first kiss?" Koemi asked as she watched the blacked hair boy fell back on his chair. However, she herself also fell back a little. Placing her head on her head as she had a headache.

Tamostu shook his head to knock himself from his embarrassment when he saw Koemi in a little bit of pain.

"Hey, are you okay, Koemi?" He asked he went over her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just froze time too long. I'll better go and rest. See you later, Tam," She said as she disappeared with time going back to normal.

"Okay, Tam, you don't have to deny that you do want to go out with her. We're just worried that you might get hurt," Touya said. He then notice that his food was half eaten. 

"What the hell?! Kai, did you eat my food again?!" Touya shouted as he accused Kai for eating his food.

"Touya, I didn't do it this time, man," Kai said, handing up his hands to defend himself.

Tamostu watched as his two friends augured who eat Touya's food. The blacked haired boy couldn't explained that a demon came and eat while he made some kind of deal with her. His friends will all think he's gone crazy. However, he thought back to Yui. He wondered how she was doing right now. In all the times he saw by herself, she never talked to anyone unless she had to or if someone else was talking to her first. Yui, the girl that Tamostu had always founded to be very beautiful, will show him another world that never wanted him to see for his own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it for this chapter, everyone. Sorry for the long but the chapter is here. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Thank you all so much for waiting for me to update this chapter. This is going to be a bit more about Yui this time. I don't want to keep giving Tamostu too much focus, so it's now time for Yui to be in the spotlight again after not seeing her for a couple of chapters. Now, lets get into this fanfiction.

Yui pray to God to give her strength again. Praying her father to come home soon so she'll be free from them. She had managed to sneak out of Kino's house to go the nearby church to pay when he fell asleep. His brothers and the others went home after telling her to never speak to Tamostu ever again.

However, she could heard them saying if she was going to follow them like a good obedient pet. Ruki had even said she's now understanding of who her masters are. Yui felt sick to her stomach of believing she indeed is becoming more like an obedient pet to these boys. Always willingly to give them her blood without any hesitation. The poor didn't ever to want to admit it, but she had found herself getting arouse by their fangs digging into her skin and drinking her cursed blood.

She always pray for forgiveness since any lustful thoughts she had with the boys. Yui fear she was going to Hell for becoming a sinner of lust. Her beloved father would surely say that God will forgive her for sin and she'll be in Heaven like he and the nuns.

Even though the church didn't do anything to truly protect her from her demon captors, Yui had always felt safe and sound in the holy building. She knows that one of Kino's familiars would tell him that she managed to sneak out of the mansion while he was asleep. But she just wanted to pay for her father. Yui pray he'll be safe on his abroad journey.

"Dear God, please keep my father safe on his journey. May he return home happy when we reunite. And please, give me strength to endure this pain they have been giving me," She said quietly.

Somehow, the boys don't really mind her going to church, mostly because they have familiars keeping an eye on her so they know where she's at all the time. But most importantly, they all know she has nowhere else to go. The streets are harmful for young innocent girls. You don't know who to trust. There were so many times Yui wanted to just run away from this life she was thrown into, but she knows three things could happen if she does.

1\. They could kill her without giving any hesitation. Showing her that she was nothing more than a mere plaything to them that got broke.

2\. They would go berserk and will kill anyone and anything that help her escape them. Telling her is the reason so many innocent lives were killed or ruined because she selfishly wanted to run away from them.

3\. Another innocent girl will go to them and become her replacement. Yui couldn't bear someone else going through the pain she went through. Another girl may not have the same strength she has.

All Yui could think of is that 2. and 3. are much worst than 1. because Yui couldn't do that to someone. If she knows she'll be misery to anyone if she runs away from her captors.

All she was praying, someone was outside. Someone who Yui knows all too well. That person enter the holy building while Yui was praying. While she did heard the doors opened, she only assume it was someone coming here and pray as well.

"Yui, my beloved daughter! Is it really you?" The person behind her said.

Yui grasp when she heard that voice. It's the voice of her beloved father, Seiji Komori. She turn around and saw him standing there. God had answered her prays. Her father is now here to take her away from her personal Hell. Everything is going to be alright. She's going back to her true home!

"Father! Is that really you?!" Yui cried as beautiful, sparkly tears were coming down on her rosy cheeks.

Seiji nodded, happy to see his daughter wasn't harm, "Of course it's me, Yui."

Yui couldn't believe it. Finally! She's going be free from her captors. Surely, they would understand her father didn't abandon like they always said he did.

"A friend told me you were in trouble, so I came as soon I ca..."

Seiji had stopped talking, like he could sense something's off. He look at Yui with sadness and anger.

"I'm too late. I'm so sorry for failing you, Yui," He said as he pull out a gun and pointed it at her.

Yui felt her whole would was crashing down on her. Her beloved and gentle father was holding a weapon at her. Surely, this all a bad dream she's having. Her father would never do that to her. Maybe Carla put some kind of nightmare spell on her as her punishment. She hope this was the case for her. However, this felt all too real for her to be a dream.

"Father, what are you doing? It's me, your daughter Yui," She said softly.

"No! My daughter is a pure and innocent girl who I raised to be like the holy Virgin Mary! Not some sinful whore standing before me!" Seiji shout.

Yui couldn't believe her own father had just called her a whore. Her mind began to break apart. All those happy memories of him protecting and teaching her felt like they're breaking into million of pieces. She had been called that by many of her classmates just because she was always seen with her captors. But hearing her father calling that, Yui couldn't help but fell on her knees in despair.

"My daughter is now dead! You demon, are now wearing her skin!" Seiji said.

Pointing his gun at her, Seiji fire at her. Yui's broken mind kept her from running away. He now called her a demon as well. All these months of waiting for him to come back and get her, she only end up of having a gun fired at her and hearing him calling a whore and a demon. Yui allow the gun bullet to shoot her where it can kill her and put her out of her pathetic misery.

"Ahh!"

A scream had snapped her out of her broken mind. Yui had saw one of Kino's ghouls had taken the shoot that was meant for her. She saw all thirteen of her demon captors had surrounded her father.

"My, my. A priest dares harm the property of the Tsukinami family," Carla said with anger in his deep voice.

"A commoner like you would have been hang for trying to take an aristocrat's most prized possession back when I was a child," Ruki said.

"I've heard of you demon hunters are willing to kill your own kind if they either discover the truth or they simply came to care us demons. Either way, you are all hypocrites for telling to kill people just because of those things," Reiji said.

"So what are we going to do to him?" Kanto ask as he hug Teddy closer to him.

"I say we kill him. No one's messes with things that belong to Yours Truly," Ayato said.

Hearing Ayato suggest to kill her father, Yui pathetically crawl over to them. Even though he tried to murdered her, Seiji is still her father. He raised her for seventeen years.

"No! Please, don't kill my father!" Yui cried, grabbing Reiji's hand.

"Oh. This is Little Bitch's father," Laito said laughing.

"Little Piggy, your old man tried to kill you, and you want us to spare him or some shit?" Yuma said while he walk over and lifting her from the floor.

"Please, I beg of you all. I don't have anyone now. If you all spare my father, I'll give you all something from me far more precious than my blood ," Yui said.

"Oh, and what will that be, Kitty?" Kou ask.

Yui blush. She didn't want to said it out loud since her father was there in front of her. But this is the only way for him to be spare from being kill.

"My virginity," She said.

She knows the rumors about her at school will be true. She's going to become a shameless woman who sleeps around many different men. She already felt she was no longer pure anyway after secretly enjoying the bits on her body.

"You're finally given yourself to us, physically. I guess it's about time that you did," Shu said.

"If we do agree, I'm going to tear you apart in bed," Shin said licking his lips with his tongue.

"Calm yourself, Shin," Carla said.

It took them awhile for to answer her.

"Very well. We'll let him go for you," Reiji said.

"But remember this, Livestock. If he ever shows up again, he won't be spare a second time," Ruki said.

Yui nodded. She look at her father one last time. She wanted to hug him and thank him for raising her on his own. However, Seiji still had the that look on his face. It's like he no longer saw her as his daughter.

"Don't speak to the commoner, Yui. You're beneath him now," Kino said.

 _"Father,"_ Yui thought to herself as she watch her beloved father leaving the church, and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making you suffer more, Yui. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. I have a headcanon that Seiji may have love Yui but I don't think he loved her unconditionally since in some routes of the game, he literally tried to kill his own daughter. And about that ghoul Seiji killed, don't worry Yui will pay respect for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Back to update this chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for loving this story. This makes me so happy to know you guys are reading my story. I've also made another Diabolik Lovers fanfic. It's called The 13 Sons Of Eve. Please, go read it if you're interest. Let's get into the story.
> 
> Warning: There'll be a mention of past rape. Sorry about that, guys. Don't read if you hate that.

Yui couldn't focus on her paper that's in front of her. After all, could anyone be focus on anything when your own father tried to kill you early that day? Especially, when she offered her most cherished thing to her abusive captors, her virginity.

So many months of waiting for her beloved father coming back and take her away from her captors had now been in vain. Yui knows she was now stuck with them until she chooses one of them to be her "owner". Just the thought of that makes her shiver in fear. The poor girl didn't want to think her life was going to become a living Hell more than it already it was. She just want to have someone to be kind to her.

The fact she give up her precious virginity so that her father would live, was something that deep down Yui had hoped that he screams that he refused to allow his beloved daughter to give up something important of a woman. That Seiji will save her from the boys who had already took her pureness after he left. But he said nothing and give her a cold look, one that she'll never forget.

"Miss Komori, are you okay?" The teacher said worryingly.

Yui was startled when the teacher had called out to her. She's the only teacher that ever shown concern to someone like her. Yui felt she no longer deserved to be shown kindness since she's now a harlot like the rumors said.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you for your concern," Yui said, lying to her kind teacher.

Yui couldn't tell her teacher that her father had tried to kill her early today. How will she react to that? Will she understand? No one at school knows what's actually going on with the Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino. Her female peers had been always so cruel to her for being "close" to the popular boys. Yui hated everything about this school as much as she hated living her abusers who enjoy having her underneath them in bed.

"You look a bit paler than usual," The teacher said.

The worry teacher walk back to her desk and pull a piece of paper out. She wrote down something and went back Yui. The girl was confused when the teacher give her the paper.

"You can be excuse until lunch, Miss Komori. You can go to the nurse office and rest there. You can give this note to the nurse and tell him you're not feeling well," The teacher said kindly.

Yui nodded her head. Despite starting to her school, her teacher is the only one that kind to her other then Tamostu. Speaking of Tamostu, the black haired boy look at her with worriedness in his blue eyes. Yui try not to look at him, out of his own safety.

She could also feel Ayato, Kanto, Laito, and Shin looking at her with tenseness as she walk out of class.

* * *

_Nurse office_

Yui had given her note to the school nurse, Reinhart. A kindhearted man who care about the wellbeing of the students of the school.

"My, you seem to have become more paler than before, Miss Komori. Have you been going out more? They say being outside is good for your health," Reinhart said, checking Yui's health.

"Well... um," Yui didn't what to say to him.

"You can lay down until lunchtime," He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Reinhart," Yui said politely.

Laying down felt nice. Yui couldn't help but fall asleep. She hope that none of the boys will do something to her while she's sleeping. However, Reiji, Ruki, and Carla would never try something like with her in a public place. But their brothers, they didn't care as long as everyone around them knew she belongs to them.

While Yui feel asleep, Reinhart look at with concernedness. But it wasn't because he was worried about her as a person, it was because he was worried about his experiment. The Adam and Eve Project seems to be failing.

"Even after she showed them real genuine kindness, those boys have yet to love correctly. Such a shame," With that, Reinhart reveals himself as the Vampire King Karlheinz.

The Vampire King was very displease to see his sons and the others have failed to have this human girl in front of him to fallen in love with one of them. He could sense she wants to run away from them but knows it's helpless. However, Karl could also sense Yui still wants someone to truly love her and respect her like an actual human being, not some plaything to be use and thrown away

"That's what I admire about your kind, child. You all long for love and affection more than anything. Once you don't have don't for a long time, you all become attached to whoever shows you kindness, regardless if it's real or not," He said smiling while he petted her head like she was a bunny rabbit.

Karl then sense someone was coming. Quickly chancing back to his one of human disguise, the Vampire King knew immediately who it is. "Reinhart" put on a smile as the person walk in his office.

"Well, if it isn't Tamostu Maki. What beings you here, my boy?" Reinhart ask kindly.

"I just wanted to make sure Yui is okay, sir," Tamostu said blushing.

Reinhart merely chuckle a little from seeing the young boy blushing for the young blonde girl. But he could sense something from Tamostu. He knows that aura around him. It would seems that sweet and innocent Tamostu had made a deal with a spirit. The disguised vampire wonder what kind of deal did Tamostu made with a demon. However, the Vampire King could also sense that the spirit who Tamostu made a deal with wasn't a strong or elite spirit. So, it would seem like Tamostu wasn't in trouble. Not that was his concern of whatsoever.

"Don't worry about her, Mr. Maki. Miss Komori seems like she hasn't been in the sun for awhile now. I should tell her housemates about this. After all, they're responsible for her," The male nurse said gently.

"Mr. Reinhart, can you give her this when she wakes up," Tamostu ask quietly to not to wake Yui up. He made cookies for her since his mom love his baking a lot. They were in a pink box.

"Of course, Mr. Maki. You're such a kind boy. Something that her housemates clearly need to learn," Reinhart said, taking the pink box of cookies from the kind black haired boy.

After Tamostu left, Karlheinz went back to his vampire form. The Vampire King had sense that the kindhearted human boy cared for Eve. More than any of his sons or in-laws ever could. He actually smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. After all, they should learn a lesson from this. The human heart is a fragile thing to deal with. Eve is already at the end of ropes with you all. Just know that you all brought this on yourselves, boys," Karlheinz said, smiling wickedly.

"Eve, I wonder what was the last time you had physical touch another human?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I also hope you all like having Karlheinz in this chapter with him knowing that Tamostu had made a deal with a spirit (aka Koemi) and making a big deal out of it since Koemi isn't powerful by demon standards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Thank you all so much for waiting this chapter to happen. I really happy that you guys love this story so far. So let's us get into the story.

Yui placed her hands together and said a pray for the ghoul that give up his life for her. She felt that she didn't deserved it. After all, she didn't try to live her life like she wanted. The ghoul had a better chance of living a live with happiness with his friends and family did she did. However, the least she could do right now was pay respect to him on his grave.

The gentle human girl had discovered that the ghoul's name was Eric. Yuri was the one who told her that. Eric didn't have much to give to people but he still had managed to share on what he had with the people he loved.

Yui had placed a bouquets of flowers on Eric's grave and prayed that to God to let the kind ghoul to have peace. Something she would never know now her life will be in misery and sadness.

"I'm actually surprise to see that a human will be pay respect for a demon. Much less for one that was working for one of her captor," Yuri said behind her.

Yui, startled, turn to see it was just Yuri. Sighing in relief, Yui went back to continued her pray for Eric. She didn't care that Yuri will be probably laughing at her for doing such a thing for another demon. Her faith is all that she had now. It was the one thing that kept from going insane from everything that has happen a few nights ago.

"I'm not gonna laugh at you if that's what you're thinking, Yui," Yuri said as he joined her.

Yui was surprised that he just only called her by her name. Yuri had only called her "Miss" or "Ma'am. He never called her just "Yui" before.

"You never call me just by my name," She said confusing.

Yuri didn't say anything to her and just continued to pay his respect to Eris as well. Yui wondered if Yuri was close friends with Eric. However, that meant Kino could have been friends with Eric too. But she never saw Kino acting emotional when Eric was killed by her father.

"Was Eric a close friend of yours, Yuri?" Yui asked.

Yuri look at her with a look that told her that he wasn't. Yui lower her head. At least Yuri had the modestly to come and pay his respect to Eric. Kino had only return Eric's dead to his family and that was it. He did told the family that Eric died to protect her: his precious sacrificial bride. However, Yui couldn't help feel that Eric's family must hate her for getting their son killed by her own father. She didn't blame if they do feel that way about her.

"Yuri, did Kino told you to come and keep an eye on me?" Yui asked.

"No. I come on my own. I was only surprised to see you here," He said.

Yui remembered how much Kino had threated Yuri's life many times when the latter had questioned his plans. However, Kino never seemed to actually do it. Yui felt that it was because Kino and Yuri grew up together that Yuri would be at safe being killed by Kino himself.

"Your father doesn't seem like a nice man you had told Kino once," Yuri said to her.

The kind girl had backed away from the ghoul. What did he know about her father, or life before coming here? Absolutely nothing! Yuri doesn't even know her that much. Why did he care? He never told Kino and the others to stop abusing her. He and the other servants had never bothered to help her with her relationships with the boys. They all turn a blind eye on her when the things became scary.

"What do you know about my father? He's a kind man who protected me when I was a child. You know nothing about me, Yuri!" Yui shouted angrily.

Yuri look away from her. Yui couldn't help but feel bad for shouting at him. Here he was, trying to help her maybe. All she was doing was pushing him away when he was trying to reach out to her. She realized that she should try to be polite to him. Yuri is after all the only demon that she knows that didn't bit her, hurt her, abuse her, force himself on her, or poisoning her. So far, Yuri is the nicest demon to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, Yuri," Yui said as her eyes were becoming wetting from the emotions she was feelings.

"It's okay. You're right. I shouldn't talk about your father that way right now. I apologize," Yuri said.

After a few minutes of being at Eric's grave, the two went back to Kino's mansion. Yui couldn't help but feel dread that she was going to spend tonight in Kino's bedroom instead in her own. But this was part of the deal she made with them to keep them from killing her father.

She heard giggle from her left and turn to see a young ghoul couple. The female ghoul looked happy with her lover. The male ghoul had brought her some flowers for her like any loving person would for their lover. Yui couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the couple. They were happy while she was trapped in an abusive relationship with thirteen different men who don't really cared about her. She watched as the young couple kissed each other.

Yuri noticed that the human girl was looking at the young couple. He knows that she was jealous of such a sight while she was treated like a animal by Kino and the others. Maybe if Kino would learn to be a little gentle with her, they might fall in love with each other. After all, Kino wanted to be the next Vampire King after his father. So what better way for him to do that by falling for Eve herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everybody. I hope you like this chapter. Eric was the oc ghoul that Seiji killed back in chapter 8 if you didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back here to make another chapter to your favorite story. I'm just happy to write this during this time. I'm actually glad people are enjoying the characters. And to be honest, I actually don't really care about the guys since they're horrible to Yui who clearly deserves better than them.

Tamostu walk into his house after a long day from school. People still praise him for standing up to the popular boys of the school. Yui had been ignoring him for all day. The black haired boy wonder if she did this because she didn't want him to get hurt by her housemates.

When their second period teacher had given Yui permission to leave class until it was lunch time, Tamostu wondered if the blond girl was getting sick since the teacher did say she looked paler than usual. The teacher was actual right. Yui did looked so much paler than she usual is. Tamostu wonder if this has something to do with the fact on what the school nurse Reinhart said about her not being in the sun enough. She did look like she hasn't out in the sun for a long time now. Yui does look like she needed some vitamin D.

"Mom, I'm home," Tamostu said as he took off his shoes and put on his slippers on.

Hearing no answer from his mother, Tamostu walk upstairs to her room. Upon seeing his mother sound asleep on her bed, the black haired sigh in relief. She look so peaceful when she's sleeping. Tamostu also saw Karin on his mother's bed and under her arms. Smiling to see his family was safe and sound as usual, Tamostu headed to his own bedroom to sleep as well.

Opening his door, Tamostu walk in his room and began to change into his pajamas. However, Tamostu couldn't help but wonder what Koemi was doing right now since he saw early in the morning. After making a contact with her, Tamostu felt a bit anxiety since a contact with a demon was always a bad thing. When making a contact with a demon, the demon might want something return.

"So what do you call this thing on your nightstand, dude?" A familiar female voice asks curiously who was standing right next to him.

Tamostu yelp while he fell on his bed. He quickly realize it was just Koemi who's staring at his alarm clock. However, the black haired boy suddenly felt embarrassment since Koemi had probably saw him changing into his pajamas.

Seeing Koemi looking at his clock with curiousness, it was kind of cute to see. It was almost like a child being curious of something they never seen before. Tamostu wonder if demons didn't technology like humans do. Probably not since Koemi soon get interesting in his computer now. Touching the keyboard with her finger to see what it can do.

"That's called a computer. It's used to do research on things you want to learn," Tamostu explain to her.

"So, it's like your own private library then?" Koemi asks as she went over to the light switch and began to turn the lights on and off.

"You could say that, Koemi. And please stop that. The electric bill might go up if you keep do that," Tamostu said as gently as possible to not anger her.

"You humans sure look like you rely on these things a lot," Koemi said.

Tamostu landed on his bed. He felt he was stuck with her if he wins Yui's heart. But there was no way that could ever happen. Ayato Sakamaki will definitely be the one to end up together with Yui instead. He did look close to her than the others. Tamostu knew his chances with Yui was zero. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen while he's a nerd that could barely talk to a girl. A girl isn't his mother or a demon who just made a contact with him.

But now that Koemi is here at his house again, Tamostu might as well ask her on what the contact they made would be and what will happen if it's not fulfilled.

"Umm... Koemi, I've a few questions on the contact we made at the mall," Tamostu said seriously.

"Yeah. What about it?" Koemi asks as she play with his rolling chair to spin around with it.

"Well, I was just wondering if there's something you want in return?" Tamostu asks carefully.

That got Koemi's attention. Hearing Tamostu asking her if there's something she wants in return, the black haired girl knew he was just being careful with her. Not many people will ask if there's some negative side effects with the contacts they made her and her kind. So it was kind of nice to hear a human smart enough to ask her if there's some consequences on their contact.

"Actually, there's nothing in return for me. Once the contact is fulfilled, I'll leave and go back home in the Demon World," She said as she landed on his bed with him.

Tamostu quickly got off of his bed as he watch the spirit girl seemingly getting relax on his bed

"Man, this bed so soft. Are you and your mom rich or something, Tam?" Koemi asks as she was getting sleepy. Although she had already been asleep despite she already found a perfect place to sleep after the mall.

"No. At really," Tamostu said confusingly.

"Well, this is actually the softest bed I've ever lay on. My bed back home isn't nearly as soft as yours," She said as she roll on the bed.

Seeing her being relax on his bed, Tamostu didn't want to ruin her fun time. So, he decided to sleep on the couch tonight instead. There's some extra blankets and pillows in the closet downstairs.

"Hey, where you going?" Koemi asks confusedly.

"Well, you look tired. So I decided to sleep on the couch instead," Tamostu said.

"No it's fine actually. We demons are actually nocturnal. I already had my beauty sleep anyway," Koemi said as she got off the bed.

Tamostu was actually surprise to hear that demons are actually nocturnal. He did had seen a few movies about them being that. Guess those movies had their sleeping schedule right.

"Goodnight, Tamostu. See you when you wake up," Koemi said as she left the room.

"Yeah... goodnight, Koemi," Tamostu said.

Once the butterfly spirit girl was gone, Tamostu sigh as he laid back down. It felt nice to be in bed. Getting his covers on him. Tamostu wonder what will tomorrow be like. Tamostu knew he couldn't let her sleep somewhere on the streets. That crazy guy could still be out there looking for her. Maybe if he could explain to his mother gently as he could, he'll tell really happened that night. The black haired boy didn't want the demon girl be homeless if that contact ever gets fulfilled.

Tamostu knew he was going to ask a girl to live with him until everything is done with. There's a guestroom next his own, one that has a bed that was softer than his own. Koemi would definitely love that. He just hope that Karin didn't bark or growl at Koemi during her stay here. He doesn't want his mom think their beloved dog was being unusually mean to a guest. Tamostu only hopes that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope everyone liked this. Thank you all so much for reading this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm back to update another chapter for you all. Thank you all for patiently waiting on this chapter. Yui and Tamostu now has the help they both need. There's a reason I made Koemi to be in this story. It's because Tamostu is human who realistically can't be able to fight back against demons. If you already seen Chapter 2, you know he needs someone with at least the same power level as the boys to help him free Yui. I don't own the canon characters since they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my ocs.

Tamostu and his friends were currently enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria again. His three friends had decided to eat with him since the last they had let Tamostu eat lunch by himself was when the popular boys nearly beaten him up for talking to Yui Komori. Kai, Akira, and Touya told their girlfriends that they were eating with their friend today instead with them. Their girlfriends understood that Tamostu needed his friends now, so they weren't angry at their boyfriends.

"I heard that there's new movie coming out next year with Kou Mukami in," Akira said as he took a bite of his food.

"Huh? Isn't he a idol or something?" Kai asks confusedly.

"Yeah, but he could still get into acting if he wants to. Plus, I heard Kou actually wants to try acting to increase his career," Akira explain after eating the small bite.

"I'm actually not that surprise to hear that. Kou has always been the type to try to anything to get his name out there just to feed his ego," Touya said.

Despite not liking Kou for how he treats Yui, Tamostu wonder what kind of movie he was. Probably a romantic one since girls would love to see him in those kind of films.

"Hey, Pancake, eat this. It might meant made your boobs bigger," Ayato said to Yui who blush in embarrassment since he said that out loud in the entire cafeteria.

Tamostu and his friends turn to see Yui and the popular boys in the cafeteria. This was unusual since Yui is known to eat at the cafeteria by herself. However, the was a rumor going around that the boys were keeping an eye on her now since what happened the other night.

"Ayato, please restrain yourself from making such commenting in a public place," Reiji said.

Yui wasn't happy to have them all in one place with her. She could feel the jealous stares the other girls were giving her. She knew she was going to get pick on later after lunch. Why do the other girls bully her for just living with the Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino? Didn't they see how the boys treated her wasn't right? Were the boys just too beautiful for any of the other girls to even care?

 _"I just to get away from everything in my life,"_ Yui thought as she watch the young couples enjoying their lunches together.

Again, Yui couldn't help feel jealous of the happiness they shared with each other while her relationship with the boys were toxics and abusive. She then saw Tamostu and his friends eating their own lunches with together. She wish she could join them, but knew the dangers of such a thing if she does even try. She hated how her fellow classmates take nice and simple for granted like she did in her old, happier life.

"I wish my mom would stop making these kiddy lunches. It's embarrassing!" One female classmate said to her friends.

"I hate coming over to my grandparents. Everything in there is old and smell weird." One guy said.

"God! My little sister is a pain in my ass! She always gets what want from my parents no matter how much she acts like a brat. I sometimes wish she'll just disappeared from my life already," Another girl said.

Yui hated how her classmates couldn't see how they were lucky to have loved ones while she has no one but the boys who treats her like she's their property. Through, she's technically is since she agreed to anything they say as long her father got to live.

However, that didn't mean Yui was going to stop dreaming about becoming free one day and escape from the boys. She knows it will be long but she'll has to have patient for it happen. If she's reckless and go on without a plan, she'll have the worst punishment she probably ever imagine she could ever have. Just be quiet and be meek as she could so they won't notice her plans.

"Hey, Kitty. Why don't ditch that loser and set next to me and my big brother over here instead?" Shin said as he pulled her to his body.

Yui knew this was going to end up a fight between Shin and Ayato. She hated when this happens. None of the guys would care if she was uncomfortable with how they treated her. If they did, they would have treated her better by now.

"Hey, Eyepatch, get your paws off of her, she belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato said as he pulled Yui to back to him.

However, Shin still had a hold on her left while Ayato held onto her right one. It soon became a Tug of War game between Ayato Sakamaki and Shin Tsukinami with poor Yui being the rope for them to pull. It hurt badly despite this was nothing since neither of the two boys won't using their full strengths.

Yui merely stood there as Ayato and Shin pull on her to see who she'll set next to. She badly wanted to shout that them for treating her this way, but she knew it was more important to stay quiet until either Reiji or Carla tell them to stop since they're in school since the boys who're pulling on her won't listen to a thing she said.

Tamostu watch in disbelief as Ayato Sakamaki and Shin Tsukinami were playing Tug of Way with Yui acting like the rope. She clearly was shown to be in pain with those two pulling her on like she was their toy. Tamostu saw that no one wanted to tell them off and leave her alone.

"Tam, don't do it, man," Kai said worryingly.

Tamostu knew that Kai was just trying to protect him from a possible beating from the popular boys, but he couldn't help but wanting to defend Yui from those guys since they clearly aren't treating her right.

"Shin, don't lower yourself in a childish manner," Carla said.

"Ayato, please act your age," Reiji said.

But Ayato and Shin didn't seem to want to listen to their older brothers as they kept tugging on Yui. Yui herself was now at the point of tears coming out of her eyes. She could feel tears were getting ready to run down on her cheeks while Ayato and Shin kept tugging her with their strong hands.

"So noisy," Shu said annoyed.

"Teddy's getting a headache from all of this," Kanato said as he held onto his beloved toy.

"That look like it hurts. Can I have a turn next, please?" Azusa asks quiet.

"I wish my phone was still working so I could take a picture of this," Kino said with a cruel smile on his handsome face.

Tamostu suddenly remember his own mother crying. Seeing his mother cried had made mad at the very person who did that to her. Yui getting ready to crying had remind Tamostu of his mother being sad like that. He felt anger of how she was being treated in such a horrible manner. The black haired boy felt his mouth had open without him even knowing and strong words had already came out of it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tamostu shouted out loud.

The cafeteria became quiet. Tamostu quickly covered his mouth when he realize what he has said. He was a dead man. He was going to die. Everyone look at him in complete shock as did his friends who were more shock to hear and see that Tamostu had shout that loud.

The popular guys look at Tamostu Maki like he had committed a crime against them just now. No one had ever told to leave Yui alone. Yui was scared for Tamostu again like the other night. She didn't want him to get hurt again because of her.

"Huh? What did you say, you Shitty Chicken?" Yuma asks angrily.

Tamostu try to stay calm as Yuma walk up to him. Towering over the poor human boy while vampire boy look down for daring to speak to him and his brothers and the others. This kid is dead.

"I... I said... leave her alone... please?" Tamostu said nervously as he back away from the tall boy.

Both Ayato and Shin let Yui go and join Yuma. They both hated the fact that a mere human had order them to leave their toy alone. Yui was theirs by right, so they have every right to treat her as they please regardless if she like it or not.

"Care to say that again, Four Eyes? This time in our faces," Ayato said angrily to Tamostu.

"Yeah, dumbass. You better come up with something so we won't kill you," Shin said as he cracked his knuckles like he meant what said to the black haired boy.

But Tamostu knew he didn't have anything to say so they won't kill him.

"Alright, that's enough, everyone," A voice said unhappily. It was Yui and Tamostu's third period teacher: Miss. Kakutani. The kindhearted teacher who worried about Yui and was told by one of the students that there was going fight in the cafeteria. She had brown hair and matching eyes with glasses and was small for her age, which she look to be in her early thirties.

"Miss. Kakutani, I'm sorry for the trouble our brothers had making," Reiji said, selling out Ayato.

"What the hell, Reiji?!" Ayato shouted at his brother.

"Shin has been acting like child instead of his real age, teacher," Carla said.

"Yuma has been no better as well I'm afraid, ma'am. He keeps causing with almost everyone," Ruki said.

Miss. Kakutani look over to Yui who hold on her arms like she was in pain and look like she has been crying. Walking over to the blonde girl, the teacher check on her to see of she was alright.

"Miss. Komori, are you alright?" Miss. Kakutani asks worryingly to her young student.

Yui was about to say that her arms are hurting but the looks she gotten from Reiji, Ruki, and Carla clearly warn her if she says something wrong, something bad will happen to Miss. Kakutani.

"Yes, ma'am. I just a long night last night," Yui said while lying to her concern teacher again. Last night wasn't the first time she did that.

It would seems that the bell had saved Yui from Miss. Kakutani's questions when the other students had quickly left, seemingly not wanting to get involved with the drama with Yui, Tamostu, and the popular boys.

Tamostu was quickly pulled away out of the cafeteria by his friends.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Kai asks concerning.

"Tam, you know how crazy Yuma is. He could had easily out you in the hospital with legs sticking out of your ass," Akira said while he grabbed Tamostu's shoulders.

"Thank God that you're still in one piece so we're have to explain to your mom happen to you," Touya said.

"Tell the truth, guys. I've no idea why I even said that. I guess I hated seeing her being treated that way," Tamostu said to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I was going to make this where Koemi give him some strength to stand up to Yui, but I felt it was too farfetched so I decided to make this where he stands up for her on his own. Even if that means by accident.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another for you all. Thanks for waiting. I hope you guys like this chapter and the characters. Tamotsu and Yui will finally have an actual conversation in chapter. I just hope you guys like it. I don't own any of the canon characters while I own my ocs for the story.

After the whole lunch fiasco, everyone at school began talking about Tamostu and Yui may have a possible relationship with each other. Of course, many had actually believe it since Yui barely talks to anyone outside of the popular boys. But those who did believe actually wanted to find how and why did Tamostu Maki fell in love with the mystery and strange Yui Komori.

Almost no one knows who she is. The blonde girl simply appeared one day with the Sakamaki brothers and she had lived with them for a month before arriving at school with the Mukami brothers, Tsukinami brothers, and Kino.

Almost every girl is jealous of Yui because of her "closeness" to the popular boys. Which, unfortunately, just a few days ago a group of jealous girls had spend nasty rumors about Yui being intimate with the popular boys at school. After that, almost no one wanted to hang out with such a girl.

Tamostu, Yui and everyone else are in their fifth class for the night. It's their history class. However, Yui and Tamostu are the only ones paying any attention in class while everyone else were either sleeping or texting. Their teacher also look like he was dead in the inside. Having enough of his students' laziness and is rumored going to retire in two weeks.

"Alright, class. Please, turn to page 93 and take some notes," The teacher said, but knowingly that many of his students won't do as they were told.

Yui and Tamostu, being the only students who are listening, did what they were told. They listen as their teacher began talking about woman who was said lead her father's army against a powerful enemy and won. However, according to some legends, the enemy that the woman fought was said to be a demon who wanted her as his bride.

"Lame. Why the hell did the guy even wanted some human woman as his bride? He could had easily take any other demon woman as a wife. But he wanted some human as his mate and look what happened," Shin Tsukinami said, thinking the story is just a way for humans to think they even have a chance against demons. If anything, humans are beneath demons and the only good thing about them is they fun to watch as they run for their lives.

The teacher sigh and rub his forehead. He really wish that his retirement will come fast so he won't have to deal with this kids anymore.

Seeing his teacher was getting frustrated from Shin's remake, Tamostu decided to at least make good points on the story. Getting from his chair, Tamostu cough to get his classmates' attention. But he's nervous for doing something that might get him a black eye later.

"Well, the story does seem to teach us that when humans face a greater threat and challenge, they always don't give up so easily since it threats their families, home, and way of life. Personally, I find the story to be very beautiful since it's about a girl in a time where women didn't have much rights as of today," Tamostu said nervously.

The teacher actually smile a little at Tamostu. At least, Tamostu and Yui take this class seriously than the other students. He's going to miss those two when he retires from this school of idiot teenagers whose families had been buying their things for them all their lives.

"Thank you for sharing your personal opinion, Mr. Maki. Could you and Miss Komori take these papers to the Main Office?" The teacher said.

Hearing that both Tamostu and Yui would be taking papers to the Main Office cause the two of them to be extremely nervous since they both know that the popular boys won't take this too kindly.

Shin, Ayato, Kanto, and Laito are in fact not happy to hear that their bride will be leaving the classroom with that boy who has been watching her all the time. Yui knows what will happen if she ever speaks to this loser again. She better not think about listening to the teacher and leave with him.

"Those papers are very important and I really trust you two to deliver them safely and neat," The teacher said to his two best students and handed them the papers.

Tamostu blush since this meant that he'll be alone with Yui. He's so nervous right now. Yui herself was scared for Tamostu since he'll probably ask how she is since they last talk to each other.

"You two can take your bags since class will be over soon. Now get going, you two," The teacher said as he open the door for them.

Even though Yui didn't want to since it'll only bring trouble Tamostu again, she also knew that she couldn't say no to her teacher. She only hope that the boys will at least excuse this one time.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for trusting us with such an important task," Yui said, bowing to her teacher. This earn a few annoying looks from her female classmates and angry ones from her housemates.

Yui quickly left with Tamostu behind her. The blonde girl felt relief to away from Shin, Ayato, Kanto, and Laito. She felt she could finally breath for now. She knows that she'll probably get a punishment for this later. But she didn't care. All those punishments are starting to feel numb after months of living such abusive men. They can't kill her since Karlheinz said ordered his sons not to kill her (both his biological sons and adoptive sons) and the Tsukinami brothers also still needed her to rebuild their race, the First Bloods. Apparently, there's no one in the world that has the same capable body to handle a demon heart in them.

Tamostu manage to keep with Yui. He was surprise to find out that she's a fast walker. Seeing her this close, Tamostu could feel his heart beating really fast. Here he is alone with his crush in the school's hallways. It was so quiet that it was almost like it was just the two of them in the whole school.

"So... Yui, how are you?" Tamostu asks her. Finally speaking to her in an actual sentence.

However, Yui didn't answer his question. The poor girl didn't want her black haired classmate to be hurt again like last time. She hope that Tamostu would find this rude and think that she's a mean person. Yui would rather have Tamostu think that way about her than him being hurt, or worst killed because he dared speak to the Sacrificial Bride of the three most powerful families in the Demon World.

"You know, I actually don't believe what those rumors about you are actually true, Yui. Those girls are just jealous of you," Tamostu said, hoping she'll talk back to him.

Yui's eyes widen upon hearing that. Tamostu Maki actually didn't believe in those awful rumors about her. But those rumors came true just now. She's amoral woman now. She's too disgusted now to be considered to be a pure girl now. Poor Tamostu didn't know what's he getting into. The poor boy didn't know that that demons are real and they will kill anyone they as please or annoying.

Yui had never met a demon that was actually nice or wanting to drink her cursed blood. Almost all the demons in her life didn't really care about as an actual person. Matter of fact, they didn't see as a person, but rather as a thing to own and use as they wish until they get bored and find a new toy to play with.

Tamostu could see that his crush didn't seem like in the mind to talk. Though it wasn't a surprise since Yui barely talks to other people outside of her social circle. However, Tamostu only thought she was just shy. But after seeing how the boys would treat her, the black haired boy knew there's something wrong.

"Sorry if I'm being a bother, Yui," Tamostu said.

They're near the Main Office. But hearing Tamostu say that he's being a bother to her, Yui couldn't but protest on his statement. All the boys (minus Azusa) would say she was being a bother to them whenever she was in their presents. Which it was true.

"No, Tamostu. I'm the one being a bother. You're such a nice and kind boy. You're the one who's stick with someone like me," Yui said to him. Realizing hse had spoken to him, Yui hated herself for sealing her classmate's fate.

Hearing Yui say that he's a nice and kind boy, Tamostu could feel his entire face becoming red from embarrassment. No other girl has ever say something like that him. Maybe his mom, but no girl of his own age has ever spoken to him like that.

"Thank you, Yui..." Tamostu said while his face now look like a strawberry.

Yui herself has her own face being covered by redness from her own embarrassment. The blonde girl hope that none of the boys had heard her talking to Tamostu Maki again and hearing her calling him a nice and kind boy.

Once they were finally at the Main Office, Tamostu and Yui put the papers to where they are suppose to be. Only two minutes until the bell rings. Tamostu shyly look at Yui and saw she look like she was getting ready to leave the office before the bell rings. She also look kind of pale.

"Yui, are you okay? You look kind of pale. More than usual. WHICH THERE'S NOTHING ABOUT HAVING PALE SKIN! I THINK PALE SKIN'S BEAUTIFUL! I THINK SOME PEOPLE ARE TOO FORCE ON MAKEUP AND STUFF LIKE THAT INSTEAD OF NATURAL LOOKS LIKE YOURSELF!" Tamostu cried out.

Yui couldn't help but chuckle a little from seeing Tamostu like this. It felt nice to that. Is has been so long that she actually had a small laugh since she came here. She's even smiling. Tamostu had actually done something none of the vampire boys had ever done before...

Making Eve smile and laugh.

This is of course was notice by one of the familiars of Karlheinz. It went to its' master and report him what happened. The Vampire King smile at the report. Eve is starting to feel more safe than with any of the other boys. Once Eve is shown more kindness from a human, she'll crave for more. That's how humans are. Longing for love and affections from anyone who shows them those things.

But he knows that his sons and in-laws won't give Eve up so easily. Maybe that spirit that Tamostu befriended can help him? The contract will only be undone after the deal is fulfilled.

"Let's make sure that Tamostu Maki will win Eve, shall we," Karl said to his familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the conversation between those two cuties. You got to feel bed for the teachers. Just imagine have to deal with these kind students like everyday (or in this case, every night), only to have said students being so uninterested in the lessons she should be learning from. And look likes Karlheinz is enjoying this new player in his little game.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This girl's back to update another chapter for all of you! Tamostu and Yui are now on somewhat speaking terms. Karlheinz is even shipping them for his own selfish reasons. With Koemi now in the picture, Tamostu might have a chance of fighting back against the demon boys who have making poor Yui's life a living hell all the time. I don't the canon characters as they belong to their owners while I only own my ocs.

Tamostu happily walk to his final class after delivery the papers for his teacher. The poor man will be leaving soon in two weeks thanks to the students' unwillingness to try to even learn. Tamostu wonder what Koemi is doing right now. She's probably at his house and observing the stuff in the house that she had never seen in the Demon World. The black haired couldn't help wonder what's the Demon World like.

From the way Koemi talked about his computer and bed, Tamostu wonder if the Demon World had any technology there like the Human World. Demons have been alive since humanity. But the way Koemi look at his stuff, made Tamostu wonder if demons don't have any of the same things humans have in this world.

 _"I should probably Koemi about stuff about other demons when I get home. What they eat and how they go by their daily lives?"_ Tamostu thought to himself.

However, while he was walking, he failed to even notice Ayato Sakamaki was walking behind him. The red haired boy couldn't believe that HIS Pancake had walked out of class with this nerd. She belongs to him! Ayato's the one that's closest to her than his brothers and the others. And yet... she went and walk with Tamostu Maki, aka the nerd that forgotten his place in this school. There was no one else in the hallway but the both of them.

Using his vampire powers, Ayato teleported in front of Tamostu, causing the black haired to clash in the former's chest as he was lost in his thoughts and fell onto the floor. Tamostu look and saw Ayato staring down at with an angry look on his face.

Tamostu quickly got back up and felt his chest becoming tight as the other boy kept looking at him. The black haired boy what did Ayato wanted from him. But he felt that this is about Yui. Whatever this is about, Tamostu knows that he might end up getting beaten up by his classmate.

"Hey, Shitty Nerd. Do you honestly think you can talk to what belongs to Yours Truly?" Ayato asks.

Tamostu thought about what to say to his red haired classmate without having anything broken.

"Well... She can talk to whoever she likes," Tamostu said to him, hoping that Ayato won't hurt him too much.

Hearing the nerd boy talking to him like this, Ayato felt his anger getting ready to be out of control. He was pissed that some lowlife human had actually talked back to him like he didn't have power over him. But the red haired vampire boy absolutely does! If he wanted to, Ayato could easily snap this punk's neck within seconds with the latter being dead on the ground. He might have even show the body to Yui as a reminder of what happens if she disobeys him and the others.

Everyone at school talks about how Ayato Sakamaki and Yui Komori might end up together since they're seemed to be very close. Ayato took pride in those words since that might Yui might ending up choosing him over his brothers. Besides, it's not like she didn't have many choices of who she wanted to get married to since there're only thirteen of guys fighting over her. Yui didn't have any choice in the matter of her fate since she's carrying his bitch of a mother's heart in her tiny, human body.

Grabbing Tamostu by the front of his shirt, Ayato wanted to make it very clear for this human. Yui is his by right since she was given to him by the very same church that naïve girl had trusted so dearly.

"Listen here, you damn nerd. I'm going to tell you this one more time and you can get out of this without any bones broken: Stay the hell from Pancake! She's mine and only belongs to me! You don't know what she has inside of her. She makes me and the others crazy whenever we have her alone! Someone like you won't understand what I went through just to have someone like her to own!" Ayato said to his human classmate.

"You're crazy and selfish."

Ayato was snapped out of his fantasies of him and Yui being together as he drink her sweet blood without anyone trying to take her from him. Did this bastard had just called him crazy and selfish? Well, selfish that he is. But being called crazy is another. Kanato is usually the crazy one in the family with everyone knowing that fact.

"What the hell did you just called me?" Ayato demanded while shaking Tamostu a bit.

Tamostu couldn't believe what he just said. It was like the words he was thinking had just came out of his mouth. At the cafeteria, he only shouted at the popular boys because they were hurting Yui in front of him. However, right here was different since Yui wasn't here.

"I... I..." Tamostu had no idea what to say to Ayato. He even felt his shirt was getting tighter by the seconds for not speaking.

"Well? I'm waiting, Four Eyes," Ayato said as he got into Tamostu's face.

"I actually mean is that you're really a spoiled kid who has mommy issues that you taken out on a poor, innocent girl who could do so much better than a little boy who probably wasn't held by Mommy Dearest while she slept with the butler. The way you act already tells everyone that she was that, was she, Ayato?" Tamostu said while now knowing that his mouth was moving on its' own to speak words that he would never say out load.

Ayato could feel his anger rising with every second that this damn human breath. This irritated, little worm had just push his luck. The third Vampire Prince was going to let this guy go and be done with it already since Ayato believed that Tamostu would take his threat serious and stopped taking to Yui for the rest of his sad human life. But nope. The black haired boy had to go and talk about how Ayato is just a spoiled little brat. Tamostu Maki is so dead.

"That's it! You're so done, Four Eyes!" Ayato shouted as he was getting ready to punch Tamostu in the face.

Tamostu yelp as he could ready feel Ayato's fist being near his face. He thought about how he could explain to his mother on how his face gotten so beat up. He could just say that he accidentally walked into a door on his way to class, but she'll knew right away that he was lying. She bathed him, so she knows him very well as his mother should.

However, Ayato's fist didn't seem to even come. Reluctantly, Tamostu open his eyes to see Ayato was still, like he was frozen. But he quickly realize that this is Koemi's doing again. She stopped time and saved from Ayato's beating.

"Won't you going to stand up to yourself, Tamostu?" Koemi said behind him, causing the human boy to be startled by her sudden appearance again.

Realizing that it was just Koemi, Tamostu breath deeply. She really comes and goes as she please in front of him. He should talk to her about this. He didn't have a heart attack by her popping up every now and then.

"What else can I do? His father's a well-known politician while my mom runs a flower shop. If I really make Ayato mad, then he might asks his dad do to things to my mom's shop. That store is my family's only financial support," Tamostu said.

"So, you would rather be this guy's punching bag than risk getting your mom's business being shut down by this bratty prince?" She ask, pointing to Ayato.

"Yeah, I know. And if I keep talking to Yui, then they'll do it anyway," Tamostu said.

"So, why do you want to talk to this girl if this is how much off limits she is, Tam?" Koemi ask.

"Well, I can't help but feel like she's in pain. Yui has always kept to herself since she first came here with the Sakamaki brothers. I just always that she was shy. But lately, she's beginning to distant than ever. I don't why, but I feel like the guys she's always with are hurting her. But she can't do anything since they have power and money to stop her from actually leaving. I just want to help Yui," Tamostu said to his new demon friend.

Koemi was actually impressed by his reason to help someone that he barely spend time with. So, this isn't about getting the cute girl to fall for him, it's about getting a girl out of trouble. However, when Koemi came while secretly making that no demons will know that she's here, she soon realized that there eleven vampires and two First Bloods in this school. When Koemi had overhead one of the vampires talking about drinking from their Sacrificial Bride and a human is starting to get in their way, the black haired girl knew it was the girl that Tamostu had a crush on with the human boy himself is now starting to make enemies from the three most powerful families in the Demon World.

"Ow!" Koemi said in pain. She held her stomach while it felt like it was being pulled apart while she fell on her knees.

"Koemi! Are you alright?" Tamostu said as he help her get back on her feet.

"Yeah. Just need to unfreeze time. I've already did this early to get food from stand," Koemi said as she try to hold herself together.

Tamostu wonder why would there be a food stand in the middle of the night. But he could figure that out later.

"Just go to your class, Tam. I'll be fine. You just need to go and let this dweeb be confuse on why you're suddenly gone. Oh, by the way, I made you said those things to him. You thank me later. When you get home. There's something you need to learn about these guys and that girl," Koemi said seriously despite the pain she was in.

Tamostu nodded and walk as time seem to start again while he heard Ayato shouting where he just went. Guess tonight he's going to learn some things about the demons that live in this world and the next. He also couldn't that Koemi was the one that made him said those to Ayato Sakamaki! Although it did felt somewhat nice to talk to Ayato like that, the black haired boy knows that he'll get a beat up the next they see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, everyone. I just you guys actually like this. Tamostu is going to find out about what kind of an actual relationships that Yui might actually have with those assholes who abuse her everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yui. She's such a sweetheart. She must be protect at all cost.


End file.
